Roman Harris
| name = Roman Harris | image = | caption = Conrad Coleby as Roman Harris | first = 22 November 2007 Episode 4554 | last = 11 June 2009 Episode 4874 | cause = | nickname = | alias = | species = | gender = Male | age = 33 | born = | occupation = Part-owner of the Pier Diner | residence = The Beachside Apartment | title = | years = 2007-2009 | children = Nicole Franklin (daughter with Natalie) Lindsay Mackenzie-Harris (daughter with Martha; deceased) | romances = Natalie Franklin (1991 approx) Rachel Armstrong (2007-2008; fling) Martha MacKenzie (2008; ex-girlfriend) Charlie Buckton (2008; ex-girlfriend) Leah Baker (2009; dated) | grandparents = | cousins = | aunts/uncles = | portrayer = Conrad Coleby }} Roman Harris is a fictional character in the Australian soap opera Home and Away, portrayed by actor Conrad Coleby from late 2007. Storylines First arrival Roman appeared in episode 4554, late 2007. He learnt from Leah that she was selling her half of the diner. Roman was interested and started a trial period. Irene didn't like him, but loved his food and they eventually became friends. Roman, Irene and Leah later became partners in the Pier Diner. A member of the SAS It was later revealed that Roman had been a member of the SAS but had resigned after an incident in Afghanistan. Martha MacKenzie Roman dated Martha MacKenzie when he first arrived in the Bay (and, briefly, Rachel Armstrong) but broke up with her when he realised she still loved her ex-husband Jack Holden. It was later discovered Martha was pregnant with his child but she suffered a miscarriage. A teenage daughter He had a teenage daughter, Nicole, conceived when he was only sixteen. He became good friends with Miles Copeland, whom he had helped while in Phuket, and found himself with a ready-made family when first he agreed to provide a home for Aden Jefferies then Nicole came to live with him. Elliot Gillen's payback Roman found himself targeted for revenge by Elliot Gillen, the brother of an old SAS colleague killed on Roman's last mission, who blamed Roman for his death. Elliot got close with Nicole and plotted his revenge against them both, Elliot was teaching a scuba lesson with Nicole, Ruby and Geoff and half filled Nicoles oxygen tank. When Nicole was under water Elliot held her head under so she was drowning, with quick thinking Geoff got Nicole above the water. Nicole dumped Elliot after thinking something bad was going to happen. Elliot kiddnapped Nicole and sent a video tape to Roman showing if he does not drink a flask that he has left for him Nicole will die. Roman drinks the drink and passes out. Elliot takes Nicole on a boat, where Geoff spots them and jumps in the boat to try and save Nicole. Elliot forces Nicole and Geoff into the middle of the ocean whilst holding a hook gun. Nicole falls in and Geoff jumps in after her, Elliot fires the hook into Geoffs leg. Elliot returns to Roman, who has passed out and ties him up and to a tree in the middle of the forest. Roman hears Nicoles voice calling "help" Roman frees him self only to find that it was a recorded tape of her voice. Elliot fires a bow and arrow at Roman and it hits him on the arm. Roman confronts Elliot by telling him that his brother surrendered his whole team, Roman had to shoot him otherwise they all would have died. Roman persuades Elliot to the police station where Elliot says he does not know where or if Nicole and Geoff are alive... Nicole and Geoff are washed up on a deserted island. Charlie Buckton, Natalie Franklin He began dating Charlie Buckton but after Nicole's mother, Natalie, suggested he still loved Martha deep down Roman knew he did he was just fooling himself so he decided he wasn't being fair on Charlie and broke it off. Later on Martha and Jack tried to set up Roman and Charlie again, things went horribly wrong when Charlie had noticed the way Roman looked at Martha like he was in love, Charlie confronted Roman and was devistated. She was also devastated. Martha MacKenzie Roman is in love with Martha. However she doesn't love him as she is still grieving for Jack; but they still remain friends. Roman is due to leave the Bay this year. Leah Patterson-Baker Leah is forced to put on a brave face at the party when her brother Chris reveals that their bickering parents Theo and Helen have decided to separate, following Theo's business going under. After overhearing Freya comment on how dull the party is, Leah knocks back some drinks in an effort to liven the place up. Long term fans of the show will remember what happens when Leah has too much to drink, and in true fashion she gets up on the table for a dance. Thankfully Roman is at hand to catch her when she inevitably falls off. She later repays him by giving him a quick snog in the kitchen, before throwing up over him. Leah and Roman's friendship eventually grows closer as at Colleen's speed dating night. Roman becomes jealous of Leah meeting a man named George and getting his number but doesn't tell Leah about his jealousy. Leah eventually decides that she and George don't have a spark between them so they just decides to remain friends. She is also happy about how thoughtful Roman when he gives her a belated birthday present which allows her to go to a masterclass cooking session,with someone she chooses. Roman secretly hopes that she will ask him to join her. Leah tells Roman how she would like to repeat the kiss they had on her 30th birthday when she was drunk and Roman is delighted. Soon Roman starts to bond with VJ but VJ gets upset of the fact that his mum is dating so his behaviour turns bad. Most probably due to the fact he is not over loosing his step father the previous year. After the car accident Roman breaks up with Leah telling her 'I want to be single'. Car Accident On April 6th 2009, Roman and Leah were involved in a car accident caused by Brendan Austin. Episode 4826 Roman was in a coma, as his brain had swelling. He woke up and discovered he was blind. However, it is later revealed that his blindness is due to a psychological problem. Roman has got his sight while dreaming about the bridge accident. Nicole and Aden Unknown to Roman, Aden has slept with his daughter on 3 occasions. The one rule Aden was given by Roman was not to cross the line and touch his daughter Roman soon finds out the news after overhearing, they have an argument and kicks Aden out of the house leaving him homeless. Aden then moves into Summer Bay House with Miles. Roman now has his sight back. Departure It has been revealed that Roman will leave on June 11, 2009 in episode 4874. He gets shot after the bank robbery with Gardy and recovers from his injuries, but just decides to leave. References Category:Home and Away characters Category:Fictional chefs Category:Fictional military personnel Later on that month Roman returns to discover Nicole is in threat by Gardy. This is a plan for Gardy and his team to capture Roman and make another robbery , the police are there and ready , whom arrest Gardy and Roman.